Many enterprises generate and store information relating to all facets of the organization. The information is often stored in documents, or a data warehouse, or a database, or a repository. The vast amount of information stored may result in difficulty while searching relevant document identifying the relevance of an element in the repository.
Existing techniques involve analysis of a reference document that matches with other documents while searching the database. One such methodology involves extraction of reference words and mapping of the reference words with results stored in the database. At least one word may be extracted from the reference document and may be compared with the selected set of words between documents that may be unknown. Identification of words in a document may include determination of number of occurrences of the words in the document and comparing the words with the query. Results may be retrieved based occurrence of the identified words. Retrieved results may not be satisfactory when the word list of the reference document is compared against the word list of the unknown document.